Raven's Shoes
by XxHot92xX
Summary: And I want her to look beautiful, if Raven meets Jesus tonight.. (one-shot, song-fic) BBRae(replys to reviews)
1. Default Chapter

'_Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!_ _Jingle all the way!'_

The merriment and cheer of Jump City beamed on the children's faces, glowed in store windows and shined through smiles of civilians. Christmas Eve was upon them, and the joyfulness couldn't have been sweeter.

"Okay, Robin, blow up sex doll, check. Cyborg, smiley boxer briefs, check. Starfire, singing teddy bear, check. Raven...um, uncheck."

Yes, our fellow green Titan was doing last-minute holiday shopping. What more could you expect from him?

"Raven oh Raven..what to get for Raven.." Beast Boy looked through every store window, searching for anything Raven would like.

"This is going to be the year. The year when I _finally_ get Raven a present she actually likes!"

His eyes gleamed brightly, store Christmas lights reflecting inside them. He passed flower stores, grocery stores, card stores and antique stores. Nothing appeared to be Raven-ish at all.

**It was almost Christmastime, there I stood in another line **

"Argh! Why does she have to be so weird! Why can't she enjoy normal presents!?"

**Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood. **

"She won't even notice that I didn't get her a present anyway."

As he was about to just give up on her and leave, he remembered her at home. She was lying in the Med. Room. White blankets and sheets pulled up to her chin. The Titans had gotten into a ferocious battle a day before with DIman. The new opponent had thrown diamonds at Raven, reflecting her attack in their glow back to her. Raven had never experienced it before and went into shock. Taking the opportunity, DIman had thrown her into a brick wall, resulting in Raven's body going into mind-shock, her brain shutting down.

Beast boy began to have tears streaming down his face. She had woken up this morning barely hanging on to life. How dare he take advantage of her handicap! Especially when she was practically dead..

"I won't let you down Rae. I will find you the perfect gift!"

With that, he looked into a jewelry store, Le Poussière De Diamants. He cupped his hands around his face and looked into the display window. He smiled. There it was.

It was a beautiful diamond necklace. The diamond was a beautiful purple-indigo, just like Raven's eyes. Silver outlined it, the diamond taking on a tear-drop shape.

Beast boy's eyes sparkled, just like the diamond necklace.

"Here it is. The perfect gift."

Beast Boy ran inside, not even looking at the price of it.

He ran up to the cashier, "Excuse me sir, I'm interested in that necklace you have in the window.

**Standing right in front of me, was a little boy waiting anxiously**

**Pacing around like little boys do**

The cashier raised an eyebrow, "De purple onne?" He spoke with a French accent.

**And in his hands he held a pair of shoes**

Beast Boy nodded his head vigorously. The cashier went to the window display with a "D'accord" and returned with it.

**And his clothes were worn and old **

**He was dirty from head to toe**

He placed it into a lovely little blue box and presented it to Beast Boy. "Thanks."

"That'd be a fifteen hundred please."

**And when it came his time to pay **

**I couldn't believe what I heard him say.. **

**Sir I want to buy these shoes for my Mama please **

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out all the money he had saved up. In five and one dollar bills...

**Could you hurry sir? **

**Daddy says there's not much time **

**You see, she's been sick for quite a while, **

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

Beast Boy slowly counted it, a line of two people formed behind him.

**And I want her to look beautiful**

Beast Boy's ears seemed to droop to his shoulders. "I only have a thousand."

**If Mama meets Jesus Tonight.**

The cashier shrugged, uncaring, "No money," He closed the blue box, "No diamant."

**He counted pennies for what seemed like years **

**Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here."**

**He searched his pockets frantically **

**Then he turned and looked at me**

Beast Boy turned to the person behind him sheepishly. "Excuse me sir, you help me out here? My friend is at home sick and she might...you know.."

**He said Mama made Christmas good at our house **

**Though most years she just did without**

"And I wanted to get her the perfect Christmas gift. So, you know if she _did_..you know.. Then she could look beautiful for the Big Man." BB pointed up to the ceiling to prove his point

**Tell me sir, what am I gonna do? **

**Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes.**

The gentleman behind him, who had gifts to buy for his own family, seemed to smile in his eyes knowingly. Beast Boy had struck a soft spot. But really, it was a powerful thing that came out of his green mouth..

Without a word, he handed Beast Boy his credit card. Beast boy gave a questioning look.

**So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out **

"Charge the $500 on my card. Your friend deserves it."

Beast boy smiled brightly and took the card from the gentleman.

The stony cashier seemed to cheer up a bit as he took it from BB and gave him the necklace in the blue box.

**And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said, **

**Mama's gonna look so great!**

Beast Boy returned the card to the man. "Thank you so much sir. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas."

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please **

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size **

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time. **

**You see, she's been sick for quite a while **

**And I know these shoes will make her smile **

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

The man returned the smile, "Christmas isn't all about money and presents.."

**I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love **

With that, he went up to the cashier and paid for his things.

Beast Boy took one last look at the gentleman. The kindness of him seemed to produce the glow of the Christmas lights. With a jingle of the bell, he went down walking on the snowy path to Titans Tower.

**As he thanked me and ran out **

**I that God had sent that little boy, **

**To remind me what Christmas is all about...**

_**Christmas Day...** _

The Titans gathered in the Med. Room where Raven was located. A very meager Christmas celebration was held. Raven became moody with outbursts about this, even in her weak and unstable condition. She protested that she was fine, but her test results said otherwise. She was slowly dying..

**Sir I want to be these shoes** **for my Mama please **

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

The Titans began to pass around gifts, a tradition of many.

Cy and Robin began to laugh for the first time in two days when they received Beast boy's gifts. Starfire smiled brightly has she hugged her teddy bear close to her heart, tears of happiness sliding down her cheek.

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time **

**You see, she's been sick for quiet a while**

Raven received mostly get well cards, chocolate and herbal tea mixes.

Raven sighed in her head, 'What? Chocolate? It's not Valentine's Day...'

Beast Boy was last to give Raven a present. By now, the others were cleaning up the Med. Room, taking out plates and silverware. When all were gone Raven spoke up.

"I guess you forgot, right?"

Beast Boy smiled warmly, "Forget? How could you say such a thing?"

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

Raven weakly smiled at the attempt of his to get her to laugh.

Beast Boy told her to wait. He went out of the Med. Room to get his gift. When he returned, his hands occupied a small, lovely blue box.

Raven's eyes shimmered with actual glee. Her face seemed to lose it's tiredness and became a child's.

"This is for you,"

He handed it out to her and she quietly opened the present.

She gasped as her hands touched the beautiful, purple diamond.

"Merry Christmas, Raven."

**And I want her to look beautiful**

Raven fastened the necklace around her slender neck. It shined magnificently in the decorated room. It brought life to the dull, white walls.

Raven sighed content, "Never before has anyone ever given me a gift this beautiful. Thank you so much Beast Boy. Thank you. And now, I can look beautiful for Jesus, huh?"

**If Mama meets Jesus** **tonight**

Beast boy laughed half-heartedly, "You're not going anywhere Raven." But deep down, he knew the truth.

Raven smiled. She wasn't afraid.

Suddenly, the green jumping line on her monitor began to slow.

"He'll be so surprised..."

**I want her to look beautiful**

Raven shut her violet-indigo orbs.

And the beeping dragged on, the green jumping line-a straight, long line.

Beast boy leaned in close to Raven's face, brushing her purple stray hair out of it. He kissed her on her forehead.

**If Mama meets Jesus..**

Beast boy hugged her limp body close to his own.

"I'm sure he will, Raven. Tell me what he said when I see you there.."

**Tonight..**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this story is cheesy or too sad for Christmas. I heard that song "Christmas Shoes", and I immediately thought of this. I know Raven is not Beast Boy's mother but she's like a sister you know? And I didn't want to change the lyrics to, "If Raven meets Jesus...etc." Because that's wrong. Oh well... You can hear the song, "Christmas Shoes" in the following address: (if the address isn't showing up, look on my profile for it. It's a really good song 

My story, ReViVed will be updated no later than the day after Christmas. If it is then, Merry Christmas to all! Or Hanukkah or Ramadan!

R&R :)


	2. Replys To Reviews

This is not a chapter, just a reply to the reviews I had.

* * *

_Yeah...um hun? Raven can't die, she's half demon, she just goes to hell for a whle then comes back. There is no possible way to change that. And she certainly isn't going to see Jesus. I'd like you to know that. But it was a good story._

**SpiderSquirrel** Thank you for liking my story. I, as I stated before, just came up with this idea and didn't think twice about it. But I think it doesn't really matter if she's a half-demon, it's just a story. I do know that she probably wouldn't but whatever shrugs

* * *

_This is so sad... Not in a bad way. It has the kind of melancholy, bittersweet ending I happen to like. Great job._

**Raidersrule76** Thanks! :)

* * *


End file.
